EP1-PART II
THE KEY These are the prefaces I use before the encounter maps on ROLL20.NET *T#: An encounter, place, or event inside of Nirewin *CE: Urban Encounter *WE: Wilderness encounter *ADV: Story driving Adventure 'T1: The Docks(13-14)' "The Serpentia anchors outside of the harbor and you and your gear board a small scooner with Godwyyn. The Serpentia is too big for this port so you have to land with the smaller boat. Your vessel pulls into the dock and before you stands a much larger town than you expected. Surrounded by 25’ high concrete walls, temple towers poking up into the now blue sky, pillars of smoke curling from chimneys, a living breathing entity layed out before you.” “You grab your things and begin walking along the long plank to the shore. Dozens of folk wander the large cobblestone port. Some load and unloadhorsedrawn carts full of goods, others wait in line to buy the very little bread and produce the few standing carts have to offer, some beg for copper, some strum a lute…” "As you step off of the SERPENTIA onto the docks the stench of rotting flesh hits you like a warhammer. The cobblestone streets crowded with the peasentry, dying and malnourished. The sound of crying children and wheeping mothers as they mourn their dead young, cast into the gutters like rubbish. Your eye catches that of a passing towngardsmen's, he looks tired and overworked, and far too young to be in martial service. The town has resorted to recruiting children to quell the violence and uprisings caused by this famine." "A well armoured, older, cantankerous looking Dwarven man stands on the dock holding a halberd and staring the 3 of you down with a stone cold grimace. Beside him a small strange looking human male with a quill and a ledger. Godwyyn steps off of the ship and hands the Dwarven man your information." *'Godwyyn: "Give the harbormaster and his assistant some time to fill out your temporary registration forms. Good luck and have a safe journey..." He steps back onto the landing vessel and begins paddling back towards the Serpentia.' *'Harbormaster Stonemaul: "Oi, everything's in order. You 'ave 5 days to either renew these temporary forms, or purchase permanent registry forms for 10 Gold at the Registrar's office. If you are caught without registration papers or expired temporary papers, you can go to jail and be tried as a spy. Welcome to Hammervale may Moradin smile upon your journey through the Northwild." He hands over your papers and then goes about his business."' "To your right a large, warrior built human woman (Faeroona of the Norawook Tribe) in hide armor and wolf pelts loads a small boat with crates and barrels. Ahead, the port seems dead. All the merchant stands are closed down, and the only folk that don't appear to be half dead look rather nefarious." "A young halfling busker stops strumming his lute and takes notice of your prescence. A smile grows across his face, as if a wave of relief has just washed over him." *'Dagga: "Oi, you folk look a bit lost! (Laughs) I'm Daga, Nirewin's official guide of tour and self appointed master of lore. I know everybody there is to know in this town ,and everything there is to know about it... 5 Goldies and I'll show you around and introduce you to the whos who of the Nire."' **'If Pc's accept, Dagga leads them to the Grinning Goblin right away, giving a short briefing on the state of affairs in the Northwilds, especially Nirewin. PROCEED TO A Day With Daga' **'If Pc's refuse his help, he still hands out some nuggets of wisdom then allows you to move on.' "Around 25' to the right of the docks, you notice a horse drawn cart with several bodies stacked atop each other. Standing at the foot of the cart, securing the latches on the tailgate, is a tall, heavily bearded human man in a filthy hooded green cloak. Adjacent to him, a young human woman, also in a hooded green cloak, clutches some sort of holy symbol and bellows some incantation in a language none of you have heard before." *'This is Gallgar, the civic corpse collector and a voulenteer student acolyte from the Academy. If PC's approach, the student will not stop her funerary incantations but Gallgar smiles when he notices you and drops what he's doing.' *'Gallgar: "Fresh off the boat? Welcome to Nirewin. It saddens me that all of these horrible atrocities have transpired for our summers are usually a beautiful, fun filled affair. We are so overworked lately with this plague ravishing the folk. Waiting on the 'Carrioncatcher', a ship that takes the bodies to a sacred sea cave on the Northern shore and drops them into the water."' *'GATHER INFO DC 14: "The strangest part about this disease... It acts just like the filth fever except it isn't contagious through body fluids. It's almost as if...It's a poison or a spell or something..."' "2 Towngardsmen, dressed in shining half-plate and ringmail armor, with large steel sheilds with the Nirewin Sigil printed on them, and fully masked steel helmets stand to the South watching over the comings and goings of everyone on the docks. They seem to take interest in you, as you pass one of them speaks up: "Oi, Travelers. An IMPERIAL WARRANT was just issued for 2 very dangerous bandits operating in the area and we have been asked to inform all coming and going into the region of their activity."' *'PC's can ask about the Warrant: "All over town wanted posters have been posted. Anyone interested in retrieving the bounty or having an information leading to their capture should see Constable Captain Devon Skylance at THE HOLD."' 'T2: Exploring Nirewin' "Cobblestone streets lined with granite stone buildings, capped with slate roofs and bolstered with Blackoak beams strapped with iron banding. Wooden posts with glass recepticles line these thoroughfares, divinely enchanted stones of light are placed every night inside of them to light the alleys and avenues." "The morning mists begin to rise and you take notice of the towering steeple of the Academy of the Divine jutting towards the pale sky, a looming monolith towering over the entire town. All around you peons and urchins stare you down as you pass. Grime covered faces grimacing at the sight of foreign invaders. A small dwarven child walks up to you and asks '"ARE YOU GODS?"' with big, inquisitive eyes. You notice WANTED posters plastered across every conceivable surface'(HANDOUT WANTED POSTER)...'' "Beggars lie on the streets dying of malnourishment and disease. A ghastly sight... Entire families of filthy, starving, emaciated commoners wander around, covered in postules, begging for some sort of mercy. " '''TO PLAYERS:Feel free to to roll Gather info or Knowledge(Local) checks, or just give me an idea of what you would like to do *'GATHER INFO/KNOWLEDGE(LOCAL):' **'DC 10: The long, unrelenting winter has destroyed local supplies... An emergency stockpile is usually kept but the Lord-Baron of Nirewin ''RAHAVAT gave into the Imperial Collector's demands and handed over the cache as tribute.' **'DC 15: The lack of food and supplies has effected nearly every industry and aspect of commerce and civics in Hammervale. The Towngard and Realmgard are underfed and underpaid, the Dwarven mining industry which is the backbone of Hammervale has grinded to a halt, poverty and crime have takem a dramatic spike, and somehow it seems the evil creatures that stalk the surrounding darkness can sense the misery and suffering and have begun closing in. In Nirewin, a local elven gang has been running unchecked commiting savage crimes, and folk have reported seeing giant rats carrying both items AND PEOPLE off into the darkness of the expansive ruins underneath the town...' **'DC 20: The Realm's former dwarven High Acolyte ELDAR HIMIR MINEIRON was recently murdered by an unknown assailant. Replacing him is a member of Emperor Beiro's inner-cirlce, a human High Priest of Pelor named VALOFF. He will be arriving in Hammervale soon at which time he will tour the Settlements addressing the public.' *'FIRST PC TO HELP A LOWLY PEON WITH RATIONS AND HEALING RECIEVES 1x potion of Bull's Strength and 1x Oil of blessed weapon from an old widow who had no idea what they were.' *'Most civic buildings are shut down and locked off from the public in light of all the unrest. This gives players a perfect chance to meet their fate on my super awesome fantastic RANDOM CRAZY SHIT TABLE :-)...' 'T3: Lord Rahavat passes' ''"You pass a hospital, overflowing with pustule covered sick and dying. Young students of the Divine Academy, wearing long flowing white robes, tend to the sick. As you pass a man pulled hand cart, piled with the dead, passes you followed by a trail of sobbing women in funeral dress." *'GATHER INFORMATION:' **'DC10: A stout, grey haired, dwarven woman tends to a bedridden, feeble, human child. His flesh is sickly grey and translucent, his veins like dark purple creeping vines totally visible. Her name is ''GENDA and she is a voulenteer from Emberune...' ''"Well, so far this plague has puzzled even the high clerics of Emberune. It isn't contagious by any means that they know, yet it spreads. It effects Dwarves and other stout races that are usually impervious to poision or disease... It is almost identicle to '''FILTH FEVER' that the Dire rat's bite carries..."'' **'DC15: ''ELDAR LIMOT BRONZEBOLT oversees the apothecary/hospital. He is the minister of healing magics at the Academy. He is a large bellied ancient dwarf with a long braided grey beard and eyes as cold as stone. He wears an elaborately decorated robe and tunic of white and grey.' ''"We have neither the resources nor the laborforce to accomidate the folk already here, and more and more arrive every day. We've had to turn away man woman and child already. I'm glad to see adventurers here again... perhaps you can help find a way to stop this nightmare... Much of our supply has been taken by bandits. In fact a royal warrant has just been sent for the capture of 2 brothers operating outside of Emberune attacking and robbing supply carts on their way here... The town warden is offering the reward for proof of their death or capture... I've heard these brothers are followers and Vicars of Nerull, conscripting a local orc band to help them carry out their vile mission... In fact... talk has even risen about this disease being a curse of Nerull..." "Ahead a line of heavily armored REALMGARD walk towards you parting the crowd like a hull through water. Behind them you see standard banners sticking up, held by the Lord-Baron's personal court. As they approach you hear a horn blast and a man yell 'ALL HAIL LORD BARON RAHAVAT!'. Behind the line of towngard, well dressed nobleman and women of both human and dwarven descent talk amongst themselves, ignoring the misery surrounding them. These Aristocrats seem to be be flocked around a single man... Lord-Baron Rahavat, the lord of Nirewin. His eyes dart towards all of you and he smiles. As they pass you hear a low murmur from the crowd, phrases like "cunt" and "poof" tossed around with no regard. The procession stops and the group parts in front of you like a theatre curtain and RAHAVAT STEPS FORWARD. '''Hmmm, what 'av we 'ere? Adventurers? This far North? 'Avent seen your type in these pawts for many a seasons. I am Nirewin's Lord-Baron and ruling body, LORD AMIAT RAHAVAT... Please, stop by my manor after Acolyte Valoff's address at the Guildhall... Gooday!...' With that he bows and the parade continues, rounding the corner and dissapearing into the town. You realize the entire crowd is now staring at you. An Elven woman wearing tattered clothes approaches..."You ARE adventurers! By the god's mercy, you are!" A crowd begins to form around you...'' TO PC'S: ''"What do you want to do? The crowd seems to be drawing in towards you like an engulfing tide of stinking, diseased, sea water. Some of the faces don't seem very friendly...'' 'ROLL INITIATIVE!!!!' "The crowd becomes impetious and unruly... A voice screams "LOOK AT THAT SWORD..." another "I BET THEYRE RICH!..." there are no Towngard in sight. A hand tries grabbing for your (Njorn's) pack... they close in, grabbing and pulling..." *'PC'S ARE GOING TO FACE A ''SMALL MOB THEY CAN EITHER MAKE A SUCCESSFUL ESCAPE ARTIST CHECK (IF THEY WIN INITIATIVE) DC 15... OR (IF MOB WINS) FACE A GRAPPLE CHALLANGE. ANY PC THAT LOSES IS HIT WITH 1d4=3 pts of DMG and must make a REF Save DC 10 or lose an item (DM CHOICE)' 'T4: Academy Front Gates' ''"The towering stone walls are covered in runes and phrases etched in generations ago in a language none of you find familiar. You reach the front gatehouse and enterance to the campus but standing in front of it is a stout, immovable Dwarven '' man in heavy armor and gripping a glowing warhammer." *'"Gorrik Gemcatcher: "Aye, come back on the morrow! Campus closed to the public and all the Eldars are attending ritual in temple."..."My name is Gorrik Gemcatcher, I'm the groundsmaster of the Academy"...' *'The temple is closed due to a Religious Holiday that all of the eldars and followers of Moradin MUST attend.' *'GATHER INFO DC 15: "They are holding a ritual to Moradin. All masters, eldars and student followrs of Moradin in the academy are attending. Your adventurerin folk arent yah? ELDAR MORIM the head master been looking for some folk to hire... The lower archives have been infested with Dire rats, so bad in fact, we 'ad to close em down. Lost a student a fortnight back... 'eel be 'ere on the morrow, morn time, gdday."' 'T5: The Hold (4) "Ahead, a large fortification. A unit of Towngard stand in formation, giving directives is a human man in shining armor wrapped in a long blue cape. This is The Hold." *'''This building is home to the head warden's office, the prison, and the bunks for the next shift of towngard. 'T6: The Stables (5)' "Just south of THE HOLD, the smell of manure wofts through the air. You come to an old wooden barn with a large fenced in pen where you can see horses grazing. You have reached The Stables" *'PC's can't buy horses here, but they can stable them here for a price. The stables won't deal directly with the customer though.' 'T7: Angwat's Chataeu' "Heading North past The Hold You come to a manor looking building, a 2 story stone house with shuttered windows. Out front several gorgeous women, some human, some elven/half-elven, some even halfling and dwarven stand upon it's wooden porch. They smile at you, some even flirting by batting eyes and running their hands down their bodies in an attempt to draw your attention towards them. A sign post in the yard reads: "GEMWICK'S BROTHEL". You see several aristocratic dwarven men come stumbling out of the front saloon doors, laughing and carrying on, a woman under each arm." *'The brothel is where a sailor or a traveller can spend their entire budget in just a few hours. PC's are free to visit, can even grant a +1 CHA modifier for a day at the rate of 10GP a pop. Be careful though, cause it can also grant you a -1 CON (5% chance) penalty for 30 days if youre not careful.' 'T8: Griffonhead Market Square' "You come to a large open square, a sign reads: Griffonhead Fountain Square" *'A gathering place for peons and traders. This place also attracts alot of scum and scoundrels.' 'T9: The Grinning Goblin(12)/T10 The Grounds(13)' A 2 story Inn and pub puffs smoke from it's chimney. A crudely drawn Goblin's face is etched on both a sign and the door. (The Grinning Goblin) 'ADVENTURES' *ADV:"THE DWARVEN RUINS AND THE BROTHERS AGARRD" *ADV:"The Dagger's Sheath 'CITY ENCOUNTERS' CE: THE FIRE! All of the sudden, the air is choked with acrid smoke. Nearby you can hear the echoes of people screaming... CE:The Fire! CE: THIEVERY When at the fountain, Daggerfolk try to play you HARD! CE:"Thievery"